Unexpected Love
by Angel-Demon1
Summary: A young girl, a nun, is having her usual day. That is until she runs into a strange man, literally, and meets a hideous demon. What's This? A new protector? OcxOc Warning: Cursing. HIATUS; Under Revision
1. A Demon!

**Unexpected Love**

**_Love can Happen at the Strangest Times..._**

Yes...A new story xD I know I Know! I already have a new story but this one just popped into my head when I looked at meh profile picture! I'm sorry...ToT Oh and...*gets ready to run* College Life is being discontinued *runs away*

Ya, I just don't feel the vibe anymore...I might update but only if I get a really good idea...It's just nobody's reviewing so I think no one likes it...So yea...No more college Life... *goes to a corner and cries*

ANYWAYS~! On w/ the story! ^^

Oh btw, The girl in the picture is the young girl that is in this chapter. (Notice she is wearing nun clothing xD)

* * *

A young girl with a big black raincoat on rushed into the church. She gently closed the door and took off her hat, placing it near the window, along with her raincoat.

"Hello my dear!" A woman by the name of Chie said, helping the young girl out of her boots.

"Good Morning Chie-sama" She said brightly but quietly as well, for the sake of the people praying. "I'm sorry I'm late..."

"It's quite alright dear, Just hurry to the back and help Haru-chan." Chie whispered, ushering her to the small wooden door in the back. The young girl nodded and quickly set to her task.

Opening the door, she slipped in before closing it quietly. "I'm here to help Haru!" She said, still talking quietly because of the echo.

Haru nodded and said "Could you take this to Mother Mai, Sora-chan?" before handing her a plate full of sweet bread and tea. The young girl, Sora, nodded and took the plate from Haru. She carefully steadied the plate (You know those big round wooden plates they had for serving a long time ago?) on one hand before quietly opening the door she just came through.

She heard Haru gasp, "Watch out Sora!" Before she ran into something hard and all the bread and tea spilled on the floor. "Oh my..." Chie said, Hurrying over to help clean up the mess. Haru helped Sora up.

"I'm so sorry..." Sora apologized, bowing.

"It's quite alright..." She heard a deep voice say. She looked up and saw a man with blue hair, like her own hair color, only it had a white stripe in it as well. He was wearing a long dark blue coat, with black leather pants and a black skin tight shirt underneath it.

He knelt down and helped clean up the mess. "He handed her one of the cups that didn't break from the impact of hitting the stone wall." T-thank you..." He nodded and helped her up.

"I'm sorry again..." She said, blushing in embarrassment. "It's okay!" He said laughing a bit. She laughed too and picked up the plate with all of the things that fell back on it. The man opened the door for her and she smiled in thanks. Putting the plate on the table she sighed before blowing on the bread and feeding them to the three beagles they had that lived under the table, looking for any scraps that might fall.

Sora smiled as they shared the last piece. Shaking her head, she got another plate full of everything from before except, not from the floor, and opened the door again, making sure that no-one was coming, before going through. Hurrying to Mother Mai, Sora set the plate on the table she took the bread basket off the plate and set it on the table before doing the same for the tea.

"Sorry for that Mother Mai..." Sora said, holding the plate to her chest. Mother Mai put a hand on Sora's head and said, "It's alright dear, Just be careful next time." Sora nodded and went back to the kitchen to help Haru.

Mother Mai sighed as Chie came over and stood next to her. "That girl is so very special...But I worry for her...I pray for her, I do..." Mai said, sighing again. Chie nodded and said,

"She _is _a wonderful girl...But I have a bad feeling about today...That man...He had a sword Mother Mai..." Mai nodded and said, "We will just have to pray that she won't get into trouble..." Chie nodded before going to help some other nuns.

"We will just have to pray..." Mai said to herself.

Haru and Sora were struggling to get some flour off a shelf up high. "I almost...Got it!" Haru said before falling off Sora's shoulders, Sora falling as well.

Luckily, The flour sack didn't burst open. Haru groaned and rubbed the back of her head. "Never have I been so happy to have straw for a floor..." Sora nodded, rubbing her head too.

Sora heard something and snapped her head towards the window. "Did you hear that?" Haru shook her head. "What was it?"

"I...I don't know..." Sora got up and looked out the window, a hole carved into the stone.

*Slurp Slop*

"T-there it is again..."

"I-I think I heard it!"

Sora backed away from the window and said, "I-I'm gonna go get Mother Mai!" She turned towards the door when she heard Haru scream.

"It's A Demon!" Sora froze. _'A-A D-demon?'_

"MOTHER MAI!" Sora and Haru screamed. Suddenly Sora felt herself being picked up by something cold and slimey. She couldn't speak, she was too terrified. She whimpered as she saw the hideous face of the demon. It had three eyes, all side by side. Its face was deformed, too big in places where it shouldn't be.

Suddenly it spoke, "Sucha beauty..." It said, its voice scratchy. "I think I'll add you to my..." It laughed, "_Collection!_"

Finally finding her voice, Sora screamed as loud as she could. It echoed throughout the church making everyone stop what they were doing. "Sora!" Chie cried out, rushing towards the kitchen with Mother Mai. Opening the door roughly, Chie rushed in.

"What's- Oh my..." Mother Mai grabbed the broom and threw it at the demon's middle eye. The stick went through its eye and it cried out, dropping Sora and clutching the hurt eye.

Sora quickly crawled over to Mother Mai, Chie, and Haru. "You'll pay for that!" It bellowed. It moved towards the side and Sora saw that there was a giant hole where the window was. Sora shivered in fear and shrank back.

"Haru, Sora, Chie." All three girls looked at Mother Mai as she continued, "I want you three to get everyone out of here and to safety."

"B-But Mother Mai, What about you?" Haru said.

"I will be fine..."

"But-"

"Go!"

All three girls quickly went to do as they were told.

Chie pulled a rope that caused a loud annoying bell to go off. Sora looked back at where Mother Mai was and quickly ushered everyone out. "Hurry!"

After everyone was out and hurrying to spread the word, Sora looked back at the church.

"Sora..."

She jumped and looked at Chie. "Sora, Go get that man from earlier. Go find him."

"But-"

"Quickly!" Chie ordered before running back into the church, Haru following.

Sora bit her lip. '_Be Safe...'_

She quickly ran in a random direction, hoping it was the right way.

A few minutes passed and Sora still couldn't find him. She started running faster. Suddenly, she ran into something hard for the second time that day. She rubbed her head and groaned. Looking up, Sora gasped and said,

"_You_!" She quickly grabbed his hand, and ran towards the church, dragging him along.

"Hey! What's going on?" He said, running with her.

"Demon, Mother Mai Stayed, Church, Demon!" She said, not knowing what she was saying.

Suddenly, she was lifted by him and he was running way faster than she could. Clutching his jacket, she closed her eyes and started praying.

_'Oh God, Please let Chie, Haru, and Mother Mai be okay...'_

He stopped in front of the church and set her down.

"Stay out here, Everything'll be fine, Okay?"

Sora nodded and watched as he ran into the Church.

_'I hope everyone's alright...' _

* * *

I love this story already :D You shall learn about the guy later!

I hope it will be okay for you all ^^


	2. Saved by a Guardian Angel

**Unexpected Love**

**_Love can Happen at the Strangest Times..._**

By: AD1 (Me! :D)

Bankotsu: Alright *drops tons of torture items* We can do this the easy way...*Cracks whip* or the hard way *smirks*

Me: Dx I dun own anything but Sora Chie and Mother Mai...Oh and the dude whose name even I dun know yet xD

Bankotsu: *pouts* I was hoping you'd choose the hard way...

Me: xD Maybe next time?

* * *

The man ran into the Church, pulling out his sword. He listened for any movement.

*crunch*

He darted towards the kitchen. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream.

**(His POV)**

I ran into the kitchen and saw the ugliest demon I've ever seen. Quickly darting to the shadows, I stayed low and crept towards the demons back. I saw the youngest one, Haru, look towards me before quickly looking away.

The demon moved and I jumped on his head, forcing the sword into his arm.

**(Haru's POV)**

The demon screamed and dropped Chie, Mother Mai and I. I helped them to their feet and we hid under the table. I watched as the man smirked and I saw him pull something out of his pocket. _'A sutra?'_

He jumped off the demon and threw the sutra. Suddenly the demon stopped moving. "Quick, get out of here! I don't know how long this thing will last!" I nodded even though he couldn't see it and gathered the dogs before running out the door, following Chie and Mother Mai.

**(Sora's POV) **

"Chie-sama! Haru-chan! Mother Mai!" I ran over to them. _'Oh thank you...'_

Suddenly a large explosion happened. _'Oh No!'_

**_(Regular POV)_**

Sora's eyes widened. "Oh my..." She ran into the church.

"Sora! Come Back!" Chie, Haru and Mother Mai called.

Sora winced at the heat from the fire. Covering her eyes slightly, she ran towards the kitchen. She pushed the door but it wouldn't budge. Sora bit her lip and went far back, towards the front door, before running towards the kitchen door.

Slamming into it, Sora coughed as wood flew into the air. She stood up and looked around. She saw the demon holding the man by his neck. She quickly grabbed a large wood piece and threw it as hard as she could.

The demon growled, dropping the man and turned. It smirked and said,

"So...My pretty has _returned_!" It laughed and grabbed Sora again. She quickly grabbed a large wood chip that had a sharp tip. Its tongue darted out and licked its lips.

"I bet you taste..._wonderful._" Its tongue came out and stretched far. Right as it was about to reach her neck, Sora stabbed the tongue with the wood chip. Screaming, it dropped Sora and flailed its tongue.

Sora saw it before she heard it. The man had snuck up behind the demon and chopped his head right off. With a sickening thud, the head fell on the floor. She quickly covered her eyes, trying to get the image out of her head. Suddenly, she felt something grab her foot and lift her up. Her eyes snapped open and she saw the headless demon.

She screamed loudly and started kicking her feet.

"L-Let go!"

"Alright then..._dear_"

Sora's eyes widened as she felt herself falling. Bracing herself for the impact, she closed her eyes. But the pain never came. In fact, she heard nothing at all. Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times. The man was standing on the table, holding her bridal-style with one arm. His sword was imbedded in the demon and sticking out from its back. She shivered a bit. She looked up at the man and saw he had a scowl on his face.

Sighing, she prayed for the demon. _'Please help him find the right way...'_

He set her down and she instantly fell to her knees. He helped her up and said,

"Get on my back, we have to hurry out of here." Sora nodded and climbed onto his back, trying not to inhale the smoke. He started to run out of the burning church. Sora then felt herself succumb to the darkness.

**A few hours later...**

Sora opened her eyes and saw she was in a hut. She turned her head and saw Haru sleeping on the side of the bed, looking like she was recently waiting for Sora to wake up. The man walked through the door and waved at her a little. "Hey..."

"Hi..." She said, her voice cracking a bit.

Sitting down next to her, he sighed and said,

"I'm sorry you had to see that..." Sora shook her head. "It's alright...I-If you hadn't one of us would've been killed by now." He nodded and said,

"I-..Umm...What's your name?" Sora giggled a little and said,

"Sora. What's yours?"

"Raiden, Nice to meet you." He said smiling. She smiled back and said, "You too."

"Glad you're awake Sora!" Chie said, setting down some firewood.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sora asked.

"Hmm...A few hours I guess...It's almost dinner time."

"Oh...Do you need any help?"

Chie laughed. "Get your rest Sora, you're gonna need it. Okay?"

Sora nodded.

**About Thirty Minutes Later...**

"So, are you a samurai, Raiden-sama?" Haru asked while pouring the soup for everyone. Raiden shook his head. "I'm just a traveler I guess..."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Sora asked. Raiden shook his head again.

"Can he stay with us? Please?" Sora and Haru asked Chie and Mai.

Mother Mai laughed and said, "It's up to him..."

Haru and Sora turned to Raiden who laughed awkwardly.

"Uh...Only if it's not any trouble."

"Yay!" Haru and Sora exclaimed, hugging each other and jumping up and down.

Chie shook her head and laughed. "Well, welcome to the family I guess."

"This calls for-" Sora started

"Oh no..." Chie groaned.

"A Party!" Haru and Sora giggled. Mother Mai laughed and said,

"How about tomorrow? We can even go to the market for some fresh supplies."

"Really?" Haru exclaimed, "Yay!" Sora giggled.

"Okay Okay, you two. Just sit down and eat!" Chie said.

"Okay!" Haru and Sora said excitedly and sat next to Raiden, asking him random questions from time to time.

"Girls!"

"Sorry..." Sora and Haru said at the same time, Making everyone laugh.

"Well, atleast something good came from this bad dilemma..." Chie whispered to Mother Mai. She nodded and said,

"Seems like we have someone watching over us now, too." Chie smiled.

"Like a Guardian Angel..."

* * *

And that concludes this story ^^

Bankotsu: SERIOUSLY?

NO! xD I was joking! This story is **_just_** getting started...


	3. Off To The Market We Go!

**Unexpected Love**

**_Love can Happen at the Strangest Times..._**

By: AD1 (Me! :D)

Bankotsu: *hic* I'm back!

Me: o.o drunk?

Bankotsu: *pouts* How'd you know? *hic*

Me: Lucky guess xD I don't own anything!

Bankotsu: *passes out on the floor*

Me: o-o

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"Raiden..." Sora whispered, poking him.

He mumbled something and turned over on to his back.

"Raiden-sama..." Sora whispered a little louder.

He groaned and opened one eye a little. "Yes?" He asked tiredly.

"We're about to go to the market..."

He nodded and turned over, going back to sleep.

"...I heard demons might come out today since it's time to harvest crops..."

Raiden jumped up and pulled his shirt on. Sora blinked and giggled. She went to the front room to let him get dressed. Humming, Sora put her straw hat on.

"Morning Sora!" Chie said happily, coming inside the hut with Haru following.

"Morning Chie, Morning Haru-chan." Sora said, smiling at them. "Where's Mother Mai?"

"She's going to see if the church is okay..." Haru said.

"Oh..."

Everything was silent for a while until Raiden came from the back room, fully dressed.

"Morning Raiden-san!" Chie smiled at him.

"Morning...Umm...I don't think I've learned your name yet?"

"I'm Chie, This is Haru," Chie said, pushing Haru forward.

"Nice to meet you!" Haru said happily, bowing.

"You too," Raiden said, bowing in return.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Mai said, ecstatic. "The villagers all decided to help rebuild the church!"

"Really?" Haru and Sora asked.

"That's wonderful, Mother Mai!" Chie said, hugging her.

Raiden stayed quiet during the whole exchange.

"C'mon Can we go now? Please?" Sora said, trying to push everyone out the door. They laughed and started walking towards the market.

After a while of talking while walking, Sora looked around and spotted Raiden all the way behind them. She stopped as the other kept walking. She started walking again when she was next to him.

"Why are you all the way back here?" She asked after a while.

"I'm not needed up there..."

"Yea but, we enjoy your company..."

"..." Raiden stayed silent and Sora sighed. She latched onto his arm and ran up to the others, dragging him along with her. She smiled at him when Chie and Haru started asking him questions.

"Is that streak natural?" Chie asked.

"Yea..."

"Aren't you hot under all that black?" Haru asked after.

"Not really..."

"What do you do for a living?"

"Do you have children?"

"Do you have a wife?"

"Have yo-"

"Guys!" Sora said loudly.

"Sorry..." They said laughing with Sora and Mai.

A few minutes later they arrived at the market.

Mother Mai, Chie, and Haru all went to go buy some food while Raiden and Sora just walked around and looked at everything. Sora stopped suddenly.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

She paused and heard soft singing.

"That..." She gasped softly. Raiden turned his head towards an alleyway. Sora looked as well and saw a young girl, looking to be 9 or 10, with a small imp demon with a staff.

"In the mountains, in the breeze  
In the forest, in my dreams

Lord Sesshoumaru where are you?  
Jaken is serving under you, too

I will wait for you on my own  
Please return to me waiting all alone..."

"Rin! Stop that infernal song!" The Imp said, sounding like a chicken.

"But If Rin stops singing then Sesshoumaru-sama won't here Rin!" She replied happily. Sora smiled and walked into the alleyway.

"Hi there, my name's Sora, what's yours?" Sora asked, pretty much guessing her name was Rin.

"Rin's name is Rin, Nice to meet you, Sora-chan!" Rin said, standing up.

"You too. Why are you here alone?"

"Rin's not alone, Rin has Jaken-sama." Jaken 'humph'ed'

Sora giggled and asked,

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Rin nodded. "Rin is waiting for Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Who's that?"

Rin was about to speak but Jaken beat her to it.

"Stupid Human! Sesshoumaru-sama is the one and only Lord of the west! He could destroy ten puny villages like this! He-" Sora quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Do you know what people do to small demons in this village? She whispered loudly.

Raiden had walked over to Sora and whispered in her ear,

"Some villagers are coming, quick hide the demon."

Sora nodded and pushed Jaken behind Rin and whispered, "Just hide, Imp, and Pretend he's not there Rin-chan, but make sure he's hidden Okay?" Rin nodded. Jaken grumbled but nodded. Sora quickly grabbed his staff and gave it to Raiden who hid it in his coat.

They then pretended like they first found Rin.

"Found You!" Sora said, laughing as the villagers came and demanded,

"You! What are you doing out here?"

"We were playing hide and seek with our daughter and she wandered a little too far off." Raiden answered calmly, wrapping his arm around Sora's waist. "Isn't that right, sweetheart?" He asked Sora, smirking a bit.

Sora blushed and nodded. "Yea, but now we're gonna take her back home, we have to go make dinner right _honey_?" Sora said, glaring at Raiden who chuckled and nodded.

"...Alright..." The villagers said, almost reluctantly. "Be careful!"

"We will!" Sora called as they ran off.

"Phew..." She said, and started laughing. "That was fun."

Raiden started laughing as well and soon Rin and Jaken were laughing too. (Who knew Jaken could laugh?)

"Well we have to go now, Rin-chan..." Sora said, handing Jaken back his staff, who promptly hit her on the head with it, grumbling.

"Ouch..." She said, rubbing her head.

"Bye, Sora-chan!" Rin said, hugging her legs.

"How long do you think Sesshoumaru-sama will be though?" She asked, showing him respect even though she didn't know him. Rin shrugged.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Sora asked. Rin shook her head and said, "Rin has waited for Sesshoumaru a lot of times before, Rin will be fine, plus Rin has Jaken-sama with her!" She replied happily. Sora nodded and smiled.

"Hope I can see you again, soon Rin-chan!" Sora called, walking out of the alley. Rin waved to them and Sora and Raiden smiled at her before heading back towards where they were wandering before.

"There you guys are!" They heard Haru exclaim. They turned around and Haru grabbed onto their arms and dragged them to Chie and Mother Mai. "Come on you guys, We're gonna go find some clothes now!" Haru said. Sora laughed and walked next to Haru.

A few minutes later everyone had split up again. Sora stopped in front of a jewelry stand. She stared at one necklace, the stone was blue and looked like it some yellow and pink in it. It was in the shape of a rain drop. The chain was a sort of soft cloth. (This is the link: **www .baccarat. com/ image. htm? id= 89666** _(remove spaces)_ I only changed chain since I'm pretty sure they didn't have those like we do now back then)

Raiden looked at Sora then the necklace. He pointed to the one she was looking at and gave the man some yen. The man smiled and gave the necklace to Raiden, who then put the necklace around Sora's neck and tied it so it was secure there.

She gasped and looked at the necklace and looked at Raiden who smiled and said,

"You looked like you really wanted it." He shrugged. Sora smiled at him and said, "Thank you Raiden."

"I-It's no problem" He stuttered. She giggled and hugged him.

He blushed and she laughed. "Let's go the others might get worried." He said. She nodded and they walked back towards everyone. The sun was already starting to set and Sora was sure they were done shopping already.

Suddenly, They heard a loud scream.


	4. Nightmare

**Unexpected Love**

**_Love can Happen at the Strangest Times..._**

By: AD1 (Me! :D)

Bankotsu: *groans*

Me: Hangover?

Bankotsu: *nods and groans again*

Me: Poor Ban-Ban...Dx I don't own anything!

Bankotsu: I hate alcohol...Dx

Me: *huggles Bankotsu*

* * *

Last time...

A few minutes later everyone had split up again. Sora stopped in front of a jewelry stand. She stared at one necklace, the stone was blue and looked like it some yellow and pink in it. It was in the shape of a rain drop. The chain was a sort of soft cloth.

Raiden looked at Sora then the necklace. He pointed to the one she was looking at and gave the man some yen. The man smiled and gave the necklace to Raiden, who then put the necklace around Sora's neck and tied it so it was secure there.

She gasped and looked at the necklace and looked at Raiden who smiled and said,

"You looked like you really wanted it." He shrugged. Sora smiled at him and said, "Thank you Raiden."

"I-It's no problem" He stuttered. She giggled and hugged him.

He blushed and she laughed. "Let's go the others might get worried." He said. She nodded and they walked back towards everyone. The sun was already starting to set and Sora was sure they were done shopping already.

Suddenly, They heard a loud scream.

**_Now..._**

Sora gasped,

"That sounded like Haru!"

Raiden quickly grabbed Sora and lifted her up bridal style before running as fast as he could towards the scream. Raiden pulled out his sword and they both rushed into a hut.

...

...

They both blinked in surprise. Haru had jumped behind Raiden and was rambling about a bug. Sora laughed. "It's just a bug Haru-chan!"

"But it's a _slimy_ bug!" Haru said. Sora picked up the worm and put it outside. Haru stuck her tongue out in disgust. She shuddered, "I just can't touch bugs. No Way, Nu-uh, _Not_ Happening!"

Sora laughed again and said, "Sure, Whatever you say, Haru-chan."

Haru pouted and then smiled. "Thanks, You always did love bugs."

"Did Not!" Haru laughed and said, "Let's just go and find Chie-san and Mother Mai already..." They all agreed and started walking towards some clothing stands/huts.

**Three Hours Later...**

Sora dropped her stuff on the floor, in the corner, and plopped on the floor non-too gracefully. Chie laughed and rubbed Sora's back before taking her own stuff and putting it away. Raiden had sat down next to Sora and was sitting with one leg propped up, resting one arm on it. He looked asleep but they knew he was awake. Haru smiled and started to put away Sora's stuff for her.

**After Everything was put away (Sora's POV)...**

I yawned as I woke up and smiled at everyone. They were all asleep, even Raiden! I stretched and sighed. I stood up and walked outside, looking at the stars. Suddenly, the bugs stopped their song and I looked around. When finding nothing, She backed up, about to go back inside the hut but something was restraining her. I looked at my feet and saw tentacles wrapped around my ankles. Suddenly, I was lifted up and turned upside down.

I quickly put her hands on her nun outfit to keep it from falling. A man walked out of the shadows and smirked at me evilly. "W-Who a-are you?" I asked, slightly frightened by his blood red eyes.

"...You shall soon find out." He said, His malice and hate filled voice scaring me. I heard a scream from inside the hut. "C-Chie-sama..."

"Seems my miasma has finally gotten to them."

"L-Let me go!" I said, trying to kick loose from the tentacles. More tentacles wrapped around me, slightly cutting off my airway. I gasped and the tentacles wrapped around me tighter. I heard more screams coming from inside the hut.

Tears sprang to my eyes from the pain of hearing the screams and the crushing of the tentacles.

"Does it hurt you to here the screams? Does it remind you of your..._parents_?" He said, grinning evilly, wrapping the tentacles around me even tighter. I gasped, trying to get some air.

"You know? You're parents loved you very much...But maybe not seeing as they told me where to find you so I would spare their pitiful lives." He said.

I bit my lip. It can't be true...Could it? "Y-You're L-Lying!" I said, desperately trying to get air. The tentacles squeezed even tighter before finally releasing me. All the screams stopped as soon as I hit the ground.

I looked up at him, afraid. He towered above me, glaring hatefully. "I don't think they love you at all seeing as they promised you to me." He said, smirking when I gasped. I shook my head.

"No! That's not true!" He smirked and grabbed my arm. "Be happy I'm letting you live." He paused, "In fact, I'd rather enjoy killing you now!" He said, and tentacles suddenly flew at me, looking as sharp as a knife.

"Nooo!"

**(Regular POV!) **

Sora screamed as she shot up from the bed. She let out a small breath. _'Was that...just a dream?'_

Raiden was next to her looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes comforting her immensely. She nodded.

"Yea...J-Just a bad dream is all..." Raiden nodded and sat down next to the bed again. Sora bit her lip and sighed. "U-Umm...W-Would you mind..."

"Hmm?"

"Well...Could you...Maybe...Sleep with me?"

Raiden looked surprised.

"I-I mean well-"

"Sure..." He said. She smiled and scooted over too give him some room.

He laid down next to her and she snuggled up to him slightly.

"Thanks..."

"No problem." He said, smiling at her. She smiled back before she cuddled up to him and started to fall asleep.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, making her feel warmer. They both drifted off to sleep, not knowing that three pairs of eyes were watching them.

* * *

Okay little announcement!

No more lemons from me! I'm sorry but I want to make them extremely...interesting to read! So no lemons...Maybe in a few years? At the most, three! I promise, And If I don't keep that promise I'll allow you all to flame the crap out of me! ^^ Deal?

Thanks for reading!


	5. Raiden's a what?

**Unexpected Love**

**_Love can Happen at the Strangest Times..._**

By: AD1 (Me! :D)

Bankotsu: *looks around*

Me: Hm?

Bankotsu: Why wasn't this updated sooner?

Me: ...Heh...School?

Bankotsu: Stupid

Me: Jerk. I don't own anything!

* * *

Last time...

Sora screamed as she shot up from the bed. She let out a small breath. _'Was that...just a dream?'_

Raiden was next to her looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes comforting her immensely. She nodded.

"Yea...J-Just a bad dream is all..." Raiden nodded and sat down next to the bed again. Sora bit her lip and sighed. "U-Umm...W-Would you mind..."

"Hmm?"

"Well...Could you...Maybe...Sleep with me?"

Raiden looked surprised.

"I-I mean well-"

"Sure..." He said. She smiled and scooted over to give him some room.

He laid down next to her and she snuggled up to him slightly.

"Thanks..."

"No problem." He said, smiling at her. She smiled back before she cuddled up to him and started to fall asleep.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, making her feel warmer. They both drifted off to sleep, not knowing that three pairs of eyes were watching them.

**_Now...(same night)_**

Haru stifled a small giggle as she watched them cuddle closer together. "I think they're so cute together..." Haru whispered, quietly. Chie nodded. Mother Mai had quietly stood up and was now outside.

_'Please...Take care of little Sora and Haru...And forgive me for what I must do...' _She prayed. When she came back inside, Haru had already packed her stuff.

"It's time..." Mai whispered quietly. Chie nodded and closed her eyes before standing up and quietly packing her things. Mai had lightly kissed Sora on the forehead before packing up as well.

They grabbed their hat and put them on. Looking back, They sadly walked out and headed east, towards the newly-built church.

**In the morning...**

"Raiden! Raiden! Wake up!" Raiden heard a panicked voice say. He woke up almost instantly as he realized it was Sora's voice. "What's wrong? Is it a demon?" He quickly got up. Sora shook her head and sniffled lightly.

"M-Mother Mai, Haru and Chie are gone...They said they're never coming back because they believed that we deserve something better..." Sora wiped her face with her sleeve. "They left us and they're never coming back!" She wailed.

Raiden quickly did the first thing that came to his mind. Wrapping his arms around her fragile body, He hugged her tightly, pressing her head against his chest. She cried there, wrapping her own arms around his waist. They slowly slid to the ground and she cried and cried and cried.

She was still crying an hour later. Raiden was worried. He hadn't stopped holding her the whole time. And then, she started calming down. He started running his fingers through her hair, quietly shushing her.

"Shh...It's alright. It's okay..." He kept repeating. "It's going to be okay, Sora."

She sniffled and pulled away from him a little. She wiped her face and hiccupped. He smiled slightly. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded, looking at him. "Th-Thanks... I needed that." He shook his head. "Anytime."

He helped her stand up and they started packing. He carried his stuff and some of Sora's while she got dressed inside the back room. He went outside and looked around, listening intently for anything dangerous.

Sora came outside, digging in her pockets. "What's wrong? Did you lose something?" Raiden asked, readjusting the bags their stuff was in.

"I can't find the necklace you bought me..." She started to dig in his pockets and he laughed. "Don't worry, I got it. It's in the bags."

Sora sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..."

"It's just a necklace."

"Yea, but you got it for me so it's a _special_ necklace"

She wasn't sure, but she could've sworn she saw him blush.

**A little while later...**

Sora yawned a little, leaning on Raiden slightly, trying to keep up with him. Or slow him down. Either one. Raiden looked over to Sora out of the corner of his eye. She was sleep-walking, at the moment.

He picked her up, bridal style. They had bought a bag so they could put all their stuff in it. It was currently on Raiden's back. Sora groaned sleepily and rested her head on Raiden's shoulder.

He shook his head, smiling and continued walking.

**With Mother Mai, Haru, and Chie...**

Haru struggled to carry three giant wooden plates to the table in the back. She didn't know how Sora did it. Chie grabbed one from her and hurried her over to the table, helping her set it up.

Haru nodded as thanks and hurried back to the kitchen. Today was the day where all the poor and/or homeless came to the church for food. They needed to make sure they had enough for everyone.

The doors opened and people came inside. It was like a sea of human beings! Haru opened the kitchen door, squeezing inside before pushing the door closed. She breathed a sigh of relief and went over to the stove.

She poked at the small fire with a stick, making it grow larger. She put the little dough balls in the oven. For the kids, she was making sweet takoyaki balls. She sprinkled some sugar over them when they finished cooking and started pouring drinks.

Tea for elderly/women, Milk for children, Sake for men and Water for those who didn't want anything else.

She put the drinks on a separate plate and took them out first. When they were set up, she put the Takoyaki out. When she came back, 2/3's of it was already gone. She blinked. _'This is going to be a looong day'_

**With Sora and Raiden...**

Raiden found a cave to stay in for a while to rest. He laid down Sora and laid one of their blankets on her then started making a fire. Then, a group of people came in and they were apparently arguing.

**Inuyasha's Group (Pov?)**

Inuyasha sniffed out a cave as it started to rain. Making sure there were no demons inside, they walked in. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Dammit Inuyasha, Do you know how long it took me to make those lunches? Now I have to go buy more boxes!"

"Umm...Excuse me?"

They all snapped their heads towards the direction of the voice. It was a man carrying a sword with a large coat on and a white stripe in his bluish-black hair. Inuyasha quickly drew his sword, and by reflex it seemed, The man drew his sword as well.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome set a hand on his shoulder, her anger forgotten.

"He was here first, Inuyasha, let's just find another cave, Okay?" Inuyasha Keh'd. "Like I should..."

The man raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"If you'd like, You could stay with us..." Sango spoke up next.

"Us?" The man stepped aside to show a small girl, sleeping comfortably on a set of furs. Shippo appeared behind Kagome, looking over to the girl. Raiden sheathed his sword and sat down next to Sora.

"I'm Kagome, thank you for not fighting with us." Kagome said, setting down her large, yellow, bag.

"It's no problem...I'm tired anyway." He sighed. "I'm Raiden, nice to meet you."

"Same for you." Kagome said politely. "This is Sango, the demon slayer." She said pointing to the woman holding the large boomerang.

SMACK!

Kagome giggled. "That's Miroku, the perverted monk."

Miroku feigned hurt. "Perverted, Lady Kagome?"

"Hell yeah!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's Inuyasha, ignore him he's just grouchy because of the rain."

Raiden nodded politely to them all. "Nice to meet you. This is Sora." He took off his jacket and laid it on Sora. She curled up and sighed happily, hugging the jacket.

"Is she a nun or something?" Sango asked, putting down Hirakotsu. Raiden nodded.

"So what's a nun doing, traveling with a demon?" Inuyasha asked, sitting on one of the ledges that the cave held inside. Raiden visibly winced, as if he didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Sharp nose you've got there...But please, don't tell her yet." Kagome tripped and fell on top of her backpack from surprise.

"Y-You mean you haven't told her?" Inuyasha jumped down and helped Kagome up. Raiden slowly nodded. "No, I haven't. SO please, don't tell her..."

Miroku put his hand on Raiden's shoulder. "You're secret is safe with us, my friend."


	6. The InuTachi!

**Unexpected Love**

**_Love can Happen at the Strangest Times..._**

By: AD1 (Me! :D)

Bankotsu: *looks around*

Me: Hm?

Bankotsu: Why wasn't this updated sooner?

Me: ...Heh...School?

Bankotsu: Stupid

Me: Jerk. I don't own anything!

* * *

Last time...

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's Inuyasha, ignore him he's just grouchy because of the rain."

Raiden nodded politely to them all. "Nice to meet you. This is Sora." He took off his jacket and laid it on Sora. She curled up and sighed happily, hugging the jacket.

"Is she a nun or something?" Sango asked, putting down Hirakotsu. Raiden nodded.

"So what's a nun doing, traveling with a demon?" Inuyasha asked, sitting on one of the ledges that the cave held inside. Raiden visibly winced, as if he didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Sharp nose you've got there...But please, don't tell her yet." Kagome tripped and fell on top of her backpack from surprise.

"Y-You mean you haven't told her?" Inuyasha jumped down and helped Kagome up. Raiden slowly nodded. "No, I haven't. So please, don't tell her..."

Miroku put his hand on Raiden's shoulder. "You're secret is safe with us, my friend."

**_Now..._**

Sora slowly woke up to unfamiliar voices all around her. She could tell two male, two women, and of course Raiden was there. She also heard a small squeaky voice, which she couldn't tell if they were a male or female.

She opened her eyes slowly, seeing Raiden sitting next to her and saw six different beings around her. A human woman wearing a foreign, short kimono, Another human woman holding a large boomerang, A male monk, A male halfdemon wearing a red kimono, A small fox demon, and a small cat with red eyes and black markings. She blinked, clearing her vision.

She slowly sat up, not knowing if she should scream or go back to sleep. Raiden smiled at her and helped her out of the bed. "Glad to see you're up now."

She pouted. "It's not my fault I fell asleep." Raiden shook his head.

"Yeah...Sure." Sora grinned. Raiden looked towards the Inu-tachi and scratched his head.

"Well...where should I start?"

Kagome laughed lightly. "Hello there, I'm Kagome. This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and of course, Inuyasha." Sora smiled.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you." Shippo lightly crawled on Sora's shoulder and sniffed her before hugging her. Sora smiled and hugged him back. Kagome aww'ed.

"That's so cute! I wish I had my camera!" It was silent for a moment.

"What's a cam-ur-ra?"

* * *

Yea I ended it here DX I couldn't continue this knowing that there were (Probably) people out there waiting to read this.

**Inuyasha: Yea...Right.**

**Angel: Oh shut up.**

**Miroku: Burrrrnnnnnnnn**

**Sango:...**

**Angel:...**

**Inuyasha:...**

**Kagome:...**

**Miroku: What?**

**Angel: ...Never Again...-_-***

Thanks for reading!


	7. The Metal Cuff

**Unexpected Love**

**_Love can Happen at the Strangest Times..._**

By: AD1 (Me! :D)

Bankotsu: The little idiot here is sorry for not updating, but she didn't have internet for a long time and she lost almost all of the work on her computer!

Me: I'm not an idiot!

Bankotsu: Whatever you say, Shorty.

Me: I'm not short!

Bankotsu: Compared to me you are. ;P

Me: Whatever! I don't own anything!

**_WARNINGS_**: Curse words.

* * *

Last time...

"Yeah...Sure." Sora grinned. Raiden looked towards the Inu-tachi and scratched his head.

"Well...where should I start?"

Kagome laughed lightly. "Hello there, I'm Kagome. This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and of course, Inuyasha." Sora smiled.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you." Shippo lightly crawled on Sora's shoulder and sniffed her before hugging her. Sora smiled and hugged him back. Kagome aww'ed.

"That's so cute! I wish I had my camera!" It was silent for a moment.

"What's a cam-ur-ra?"

**_Now..._**

After Kagome explained everything she could to Sora and Raiden, She went to bed along with the rest of the Inu-Tachi. Sora was leaning against Raiden sleepily and yawning every few seconds.

"Go to bed Sora..."

"But I just woke up..."

"It's late, just go to bed. Everyone will still be here in the morning."

"Okay...But won't you be lonely?" Sora stood and dusted off her outfit, straightening the blankets.

"I'll be fine, Sora. Don't worry okay? I'll be here if you have another nightmare"

Sora was already half-asleep, snuggled under the covers. "Okay..." She yawned. "Night, Raiden."

"Goodnight."

**Sora's Dream**

She woke suddenly in the middle of a battlefield. Dead bodies were everywhere. The smell of blood permeated the air thickly. She felt someone grab her from behind and stick a knife to her throat. She gasped, standing as still as she could.

"That's a good girl." The voice said. "I'll be sure to have as much fun with you as these men do..." Suddenly, she was pushed to the ground with at least seven men standing over her with perverted grins. They ripped off her clothes as she screamed and struggled. One man ripped her clothing and tied it around her head, making a gag. Another piece was ripped and they used it to cover her eyes.

"We'll make sure you enjoy this until the very end, bitch." She screamed through her gag more as one of the men went between her legs and-

**End Dream**

Sora shot up in the bed, screaming. Raiden rushed over as everyone woke up. Sango lit the fire so they could see.

Raiden had wrapped his arms around Sora and said comforting words to her as she sobbed and clung to him like he was her life line.

Kagome spoke quietly. "What happened?"

"She's been having frequent nightmares for some reason, we've tried everything but they won't stop." Raiden answered, lightly smoothing Sora's sapphire hair, moving her bangs out from her blue eyes.

They say like that until Sora had calmed down considerably. Raiden lightly rubbed her arm. "You okay?" She nodded silently, burying her head into his chest.

"Want to go back to bed?" She shook her head. "Alright...Thank you guys for staying awake but I think she'll be fine now." The Inu-tachi went back to bed, except for Inuyasha.

He walked over to Raiden and sat down, watching him calm down Sora until she fell asleep. There were little things he did that made Inuyasha slightly suspicious. Like bringing her slightly closer to him when she shivered, moving her hair from her face, gently touching her arms.

"You're in love with her." Inuyasha stated quietly. Raiden's eyes widened and his gaze snapped over to Inuyasha.

"It's that easy to tell?" Raiden frowned slightly, his own bangs covering his eyes. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's the things you do that make it easy to tell." Inuyasha watched as Raiden pulled a cover up and put it over Sora. Inuyasha stood up and moved back over to his group.

"Get some sleep. I'm sure nothing will come attack us here. It's pretty hidden." Raiden nodded and leaned against the cave wall, slowly nodding off to sleep and unconsciously bringing Sora closer to his body heat when he felt her shiver slightly.

**The Next Morning...**

Sora woke up, feeling something hard and warm underneath her. It was comfortable and felt good compared to the cold air that was hitting her face. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked up at Raiden, who was still sleeping, and blushed brightly when she realized that she had been sleeping on his chest.

Raiden slowly awoke, feeling that something was missing from beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Sora blushing. He yawned and stretched.

"What happened?" He asked her and she just covered her face with her hands. "N-Nothing!" Her voice was higher than usually and he chuckled, ruffling her hair before standing and offering his hand to her. She took it and stood up. She then realized she still had on Raiden's coat.

"You might want this back now..." She mumbled, blushing again and taking off his jacket. He took it and then put it around her shoulders, tying it there with some strings that were attached to it.

"You need it more than I do right now." He pointed outside and she saw that it was snowing lightly. Sora's face lit up and she grinned, running outside and twirling in it, laughing.

Raiden leaned against the side of the cave, watching her and making sure nothing was there to attack her. Kagome yawned and Raiden heard her exclaim to Shippo about the snow. Soon, they both had joined Sora outside. Sora's nun hat had kept falling off and she huffed before finding a pocket in Raiden's jacket and putting it there. She then promptly fell in the snow. She laughed and wiped the snow off of her outfit.

"I think I'm going to go wash my shoes off..." She took off Raiden's jacket and handed it back to him, taking out her nun hat and pulling it on."I'll be right back!" She said and ran off in the direction of a stream she saw a while ago.

Raiden pulled on his jacket and grabbed his sword, strapping it on before walking after her at a steady pace. Sora was there, kicking in the water. She hadn't noticed Raiden there as he leaned against a sturdy tree. She giggled and continued splashing. She stopped once she saw something glint in the water. She leaned down and picked up a small metal box out of the water.

"What's this?" She spoke to herself and stared at it, about to open it. Suddenly, a demon in humanoid form came running out of the forest, skidding to a stop in water. He glared at Sora and he growled.

"How dare you take my property, filthy human wench?" He took a few steps forward and Sora stepped back, afraid.

"I-I just found it..." The demon growled louder. "Liar!"

Sora stepped back again. "W-who are you anyways?" She mumbled, looking down at the box.

"I am Takeo, next in line for the throne. I will soon be leader of all Eastern Feline demons. You are trespassing on my land. Leave now human and give me back my property, or die!" Takeo charged at Sora, pulling out a metal cuff that had spikes on it and aiming it at her neck.

She screamed and suddenly there was a burst of water flowing around her and she felt some sort of familiar heat behind her. There was the glint of a sword in front of her and her hand reflexively grabbed onto a sword sheathe that had appeared next to her. A spurt of blood appeared to her right and slowly spilled down the sword. She turned slightly and saw a familiar white streak.

"R-Raiden!" She looked at his right hand and saw that the cuff had clamped around his wrist. A small gust of wind blew across the stream, her hair and hat flowing outwards, as well as Raiden's jacket. Her hand clenched around the metal box she was holding. Raiden was glaring at Takeo.

Takeo scowled, backing up slightly and licking at the cut on his left arm.

"You dare scratch royalty? I'll kill you!" He charged forward once more and Raiden kept his position, guarding Sora as she pressed closer to him in fear. Suddenly, a large boomerang came out of the forest and hit Takeo, scooting him a few feet away.

Sango caught her weapon, flying down from the sky on Kirara. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku all appeared shortly. Raiden fell to his knees, clenching his eyes shut in pain. Sora turned and saw that the metal cuff had latched together on his wrist tightly. She tried to pull it off but it only caused it to tighten more, causing Raiden to cry out slightly. Sora blinked as she felt like there was a somewhat demonic energy coming from it and noticed Raiden looking paler and weaker. Sora led him to dry land.

Kagome shot an arrow towards Takeo before rushing over to Raiden and Sora. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know...Takeo came out of nowhere and suddenly pulled out this thing," She gestured towards the metal cuff, " Then Raiden appeared in front of me and now it's latched onto his wrist. It's like it's taking his energy because as soon as you guys got here, he seemed like he couldn't stand anymore..."

Kagome lightly touched the cuff and Raiden hissed, his eyes opening. They had a slight red tint covering them.

"R-Raiden? Are you alright?" Sora asked worriedly, not liking how menacing he was starting to look. Kagome frowned as she felt a large demonic source coming from the cuff.

"Sora, there's not much time to explain so I'll be blunt," Kagome said, putting her hands on the cuff and grimacing as she heard Raiden's groan. "Raiden's a demon." Sora gasped slightly but listened to Kagome intently.

"I need you to hold him down for me. This thing feels like it feeds off of energy and it feels evil. I think because of that I might be able to destroy it with my abilities but I'm not sure what'll happen to him if I accidentally touch him." Miroku came over after a bit of persuasion from Sango and heard the whole thing. "Let me help."

Miroku put his hands on Raiden's arm to keep it from moving much. Sora put her hands on his chest and held him down as he growled, feeling Kagome's pure energy coming at him. Kagome concentrated hard, sweating slightly.

Sora ended up straddling Raiden to hold him steadier, seeing as he kept trying to jerk away from Kagome. She quietly murmured words of comfort to him. "Everything's alright Raiden...She's not going to hurt you..."

Inuyasha and Sango had ended up wounding Takeo badly. Takeo fled into the woods and Inuyasha and Sango rushed over. Sango helped Miroku hold his arm steady and Inuyasha made sure that nobody was going to get seriously injured.

**About two hours later...**

Kagome was sweating heavily from the amount of energy she was expelling. Sora and Miroku had a few cuts on their exposed skin from when Raiden's hand got free. Sango had quickly held it down before someone lost an eye.

Finally, a few minutes later, the cuff broke off of Raiden's wrist and disintegrated into small dust particles, falling into the water. Everyone sighed as Raiden slowly began to calm down.

"Shippo, go to my bag and bring me back my medical kit." Shippo rushed away and came back a little later, handing Kagome the kit and watching as she sprayed disinfectant spray into the four puncture wounds before wrapping the wrist in bandages.

Raiden, who lost a somewhat large amount of blood, passed out once the cuff fell off. Everyone sighed heavily. Inuyasha helped them stand and threw Raiden's arm over his shoulders, hoisting him up. Miroku helped and threw his other arm over his shoulders. They all walked back to the cave.

Sora put down a cover and waited until they laid Raiden down before covering him up. Sora gently laid his head on her lap and Kagome came to sit beside her. "He'll be fine you know..." Sora nodded silently.

"I know. I'm just thinking." Kagome looked over to Sora. "About him being a demon?" Kagome asked. Sora nodded again. "Yeah...You know he's saved me alot now from demons. I didn't really think that he'd be killing his own kind." She looked down at his face sadly. "I'm supposed to be peaceful, you know? But I've already caused alot of people to die. Sure they were going to kill me but if I had just stayed at the church-"

"If you had stayed at the church, someone else would've been killed in your place. It's not your fault that they decided to kill innocents. Don't blame yourself." Sora sniffed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just..." She sighed. "I had this dream when I first met Raiden. There was this scary guy there. He wouldn't tell me his name but he had black hair and red eyes and...He said something about miasma. But then he said that my parents had promised me to him and that they didn't love me at all...And I'm afraid that it was my fault that they died. Because of me, that guy killed them."

Kagome's gaze had snapped to Inuyasha's as soon as Sora mentioned Miasma. "Sora...That man was Naraku. He practically lives to hurt people and he's the reason why we all banded together. He killed Sango's family and caused Miroku to have the Wind Tunnel in his hand. He killed Inuyasha's first love as well." Sora looked horrified.

"He's caused a lot of pain and we all decided to stop him, no matter what it takes. Sora...Would you mind helping us? You have a hidden power in you, I can feel it. And Raiden would also be a great help." Sora bit her lip and looked down at said demon.

"I guess...I will. But I'm not sure if Raiden will..."

"Keh. He'd follow you anywhere, trust me." Inuyasha said, sitting crossed legged with his arms crossed under his haori sleeves. Sora blushed slightly.

Kagome yawned and stretched. "We should probably get going once Raiden gets better." She stood and went over to Sango to talk. Everyone began to do their own things while Sora patiently waited for Raiden to wake up.

_'I wonder if Raiden will want to go with them...I feel so confused. What did Kagome-chan mean about me having a hidden power? And what did Inuyasha-san mean about Raiden?' _Sora bit her lip again. _'I wonder if Raiden knows that...that I love him.'_


	8. The Acorn That Saved

**Unexpected Love**

**_Love can Happen at the Strangest Times..._**

_Instead of my original beginning with Bankotsu, I have a little letter to an anonymous reviewer named _Taryn_._

Dear Taryn,

If you had continued reading to chapter 3, you should have noticed that Rin and Jaken were there. And on chapter 5, the Inuyasha group arrived. They are going to be big in this story but it's not centered on them or anyone else originally in Inuyasha. And stories posted in the Inuyasha archive don't have to be completely about the original cast of Inuyasha (Or any other archive for that matter). Mine is about a nun and a demon that _might _help with the deal about Naraku and _maybe _save the world (Or not.). Next time, please **at least** skim the rest of the story before posting a review about it not having anything to do with the original anime, book, or whatever it is that I'm writing about. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Angel-Demon1 (Also known as AD1 or Kao/Kaori)

_P.S. Next chapter, this will be converted back to the little skit with Bankotsu and I._

_Thank you for your time. ^^_

_P.P.S. I realized that I forgot to do my ending skit on the last chapter!_

_NOES!_

_Sorry about that, it totally slipped my mind. ^^; I'd like to thank those who read this story though, even if I don't get many reviews it means a lot to me that you all would actually stop and take a look at it. Arigatou~!_

_Oh and, I OWN NOTHING!_

* * *

Last time...

Kagome's gaze had snapped to Inuyasha's as soon as Sora mentioned Miasma. "Sora...That man was Naraku. He practically lives to hurt people and he's the reason why we all banded together. He killed Sango's family and caused Miroku to have the Wind Tunnel in his hand. He killed Inuyasha's first love as well." Sora looked horrified.

"He's caused a lot of pain and we all decided to stop him, no matter what it takes. Sora...Would you mind helping us? You have a hidden power in you, I can feel it. And Raiden would also be a great help." Sora bit her lip and looked down at said demon.

"I guess...I will. But I'm not sure if Raiden will..."

"Keh. He'd follow you anywhere, trust me." Inuyasha said, sitting crossed legged with his arms crossed under his haori sleeves. Sora blushed slightly.

Kagome yawned and stretched. "We should probably get going once Raiden gets better." She stood and went over to Sango to talk. Everyone began to do their own things while Sora patiently waited for Raiden to wake up.

_'I wonder if Raiden will want to go with them...I feel so confused. What did Kagome-chan mean about me having a hidden power? And what did Inuyasha-san mean about Raiden?' _Sora bit her lip again. _'I wonder if Raiden knows that...that I love him.'_

**_Now... (A few hours later)_**

Raiden groaned and groggily opened his eyes. He could hear voices but it felt like something was ringing in his ears and he heard his heartbeat like it was throbbing right next to him. His vision was blurry.

"Raiden? Can you hear me?" He heard a quiet, shy voice ask. He blinked a few times. Slowly his vision returned and he looked up at Sora's face. It looked like she was crying softly.

"Wh-Why are you," He winced as he sat up. "Why are you crying?" Sora gently pushed him back down and moved his hair from his face. "I was worried...You lost a lot of blood." He looked at his wrist and saw four bloody circles on the bandages. The circles were about one and a half inches in diameter. He grimaced.

"That thing really did a number on me. I'm fine though. Just a little tired." He began to stand up but as soon as he got to his feet he fell back down on the covers, slightly flushed.

"Why do I feel so weak?" He tired getting up again but Sora gently pushed him back down."That thing was taking away your energy and it almost killed you, if not from that then from blood loss." Sora said, pulling his covers back over him.

"It's hot in here..." He said, shrugging off his jacket and pulling off his shirt. He was sweating slightly. Sora blushed and looked away. Raiden chuckled. "Still innocent, I see." He leaned his head against her stomach, seeing as his head fell back on her legs. She smoothed his hair down and smiled as she felt his breath even out.

Kagome walked over a little bit later. "Is he awake?"

"He was but he just fell asleep again." Kagome nodded, looking thoughtful for a minute. Then she looked down at Raiden. "D-Did you take his shirt off?" Sora blushed again.

"N-No! He said it was hot so he took it off himself." She said hurriedly while Kagome laughed.

"It's getting dark again..." Kagome said, looking outside. Then she looked over to Inuyasha who was looking very agitated. "Inuyasha wants to leave. Do you think it's possible for us to leave in the morning?"

Sora thought it over a little. "I guess so; if Raiden feels a little better then I'm sure we will." Kagome nodded then smiled at Sora. "Get some sleep, we get up early." Sora nodded and when she noticed that everyone was asleep, grabbed onto Raiden's jacket and wrapped it around herself, falling to a peaceful slumber while inhaling his earthy scent.

Unbeknown to her, Inuyasha saw the whole thing. He shook his head. "Those two have no idea that they both love each other."

**_The next morning..._**

Sora woke to metal banging slightly and sticks being rubbed together, like someone were trying to start a fire. She opened her eyes and saw Sango and Kagome making breakfast in some sort of metal.

Raiden was awake as well, his shirt back on and he was sitting next to her with his arm on one of his knees, which was up in the air. He was talking to Miroku and Inuyasha. Shippo and Kirara were playing outside of the cave. She yawned and realized she was still wearing Raiden's jacket. Raiden looked over to her and smiled.

"I guess you got a little cold last night." He said and stood up, ruffling her hair. Sora began to take off his jacket. "Do you want it back?" She asked, trying to undo the buttons on it. He shook his head.

"Go ahead and keep it on. It's fine." She smiled up at him. "Thanks." Inuyasha made gagging noises and Miroku hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff. Sora giggled at them and stood up, dusting herself off before joining Kirara and Shippo. A few minutes later, Kagome called them inside to and Inuyasha were already stuffing their faces while Sango and Kagome just stared at them.

Sora ooh'ed at the new food and tasted it. She stayed silent for a minute. Kagome looked over to Sora. "You don't like it?" Sora looked over to Kagome and Kagome could've sworn she saw stars in the girl's eyes.

"It's delicious!" Everyone laughed and continued their meal.

**After Breakfast...**

Raiden was picking his teeth with these things Kagome called toothpicks. He was leaning against the wall and had a content look on his face. Sora stood and stretched. Inuyasha was already outside of the cave, yelling at everyone to hurry up and get moving.

"We already wasted one day! Come on!" Everyone packed their things and began walking. Sora looked panicked as she felt around her neck.

"Umm...Guys, I'll be right back. Continue without me!" She hurried back to the cave. "Go ahead guys, we'll catch up soon." Raiden said and followed after Sora.

She was in the cave searching high and low. She looked distressed as she stood in the middle of the cave, wiping her eyes.

"What happened?" Raiden asked, standing in front of her.

"I lost it!" She wailed. "I lost the necklace you got me and now I can't find it!" She sunk down to her knees. Raiden pulled her back up and lifted her onto his back. "It's alright. It's not that important." She sniffled.

"Yes it is. You bought it for me even though you didn't have to...And it looked really expensive." He was already halfway back to the group. "It's alright Sora; we can find you a better necklace."

Sora sighed. "Okay..." Raiden stopped walking and let Sora down. "How about this; we go to the stream and if we can't find it, I'll get you anything you want. Deal?" Sora thought for a moment then smiled.

"Deal." They made a beeline towards the stream and Sora pulled up anything that shined in the water. Luckily for them, the stream didn't have a very strong current. She saw some glimmering near a small rock. She grabbed onto it and pulled it out of the water. "I found it!" She grinned and wiped it off on the end of her dress.

Raiden went over to her. "Good. Now let's get going before we lose them for good." He said and picked Sora up bridal style before running through the forest, fast for a human but slow for a demon.

Sora put her necklace in her pocket that had a button on it and buttoned it closed. Raiden skidded to a stop. "Hey, you hear that?" Sora listened closely.

"What is it?" He looked over to a small bush and let Sora down, before standing over the bush and grabbing onto a bushy tail. "It's Shippo!" She exclaimed and took him from Raiden. He looked dizzy.

"Shippo, what happened?" Shippo shook his head to rid himself from the dizziness. "Ah! Everyone's in trouble! There was Kagura there and she was looking for you! She said you had a jewel shard." He rubbed the back of his head. "She knocked me into a bush." He grumbled.

Sora put Shippo down and patted herself, like she was looking for something.

"You didn't lose your necklace again, did you?" Raiden asked, beginning to look around. Sora blushed. "Hey, it was an accident! But no, I'm looking for something else." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pink shard.

"Is this what you're talking about?" Shippo immediately stood up and nodded. "Yeah! But where'd you get it from?" They both looked at her. "It hit me in the forehead." She said, rubbing her forehead like it just happened. "I remember it was the morning before I met Raiden. I was sweeping out the kitchen when something came flying at me and hit me in the head. That thing hurts...Just so you both know."

Raiden grabbed onto Sora, who pulled Shippo into her lap. "Come on guys, we better go help them." He rushed towards the direction Shippo pointed in and stopped just before a clearing, where everyone was battling a woman with red eyes who was on top of a feather. Raiden pulled out his sword and rushed in, joining the battle.

Sora put Shippo down. "Stay here, okay? I have to go give this to Kagome-chan." Shippo nodded and handed Sora an acorn. "If you get in trouble, throw this on the ground."

"What does it do?" She asked, holding onto it tightly. "It depends. You'll know when it happens." She shrugged. "Okay. I'll be right back!" She snuck around until she was as close as possible.

She ran out of the bushes and Kagura almost immediately saw her. Sora cursed her luck but continued running, dodging flying debris. There was a large explosion in front of her and she fell into a large hole that looked like it went on forever. She cried out in surprise.

"Sora!" Kagome called, rushing over. Sango blocked Kagura's attacks, protecting Kagome. Sora was hanging from a thick root that was slowly pulling out of the loose dirt. Kagome put down her bow and arrows and leaned over, putting her hand out. Sora reached a hand up and put something in Kagome's hand just before the root fell out of the dirt, dropping Sora down the hole.

Kagome looked at her hand and gasped. "A jewel shard? She actually had one?"

Sora screamed and Kagome tried to grab onto her but almost fell in herself. Sango grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back. Sora quickly pulled out the acorn Shippo had given her and threw it down, hoping there actually was an end to this hole. It was slowly closing around her and she felt like she was running out of air. She could barely see the sky that had just been above her.

She saw the woman on the feather, Kagura, opening up her fan. "I don't understand why Naraku would need me to dispose of someone like you but, orders are orders!" She said and suddenly sharp blades came hurdling down at her. She clenched her eyes shut; hoping some miracle would happen and she would be saved. There was a light coming from underneath her and she fell into it. She felt strong arms hold onto her and saw the blades go straight past her as she was pulled into a small opening in the side of the hole.

She looked over and gasped in surprise as she saw Raiden there, except with a tail and ears like Shippo's. He began running up the sides of the hole. He threw his sword up and it hit Kagura in the arm, making her stumble back. They flew a few feet into the air from the speed that he was going before they touched down near the Inu-tachi. He disappeared and there was an acorn where he just was standing.

Sora sighed in relief and grabbed onto the acorn, putting it in her pocket. She felt another pair of arms pull her back and into the bushes where Shippo was. It was Raiden. The real one. "Explain when I get back." He said before once again joining in fighting.

Kagome was shooting arrows at the saimyosho while Miroku was trying to suck in a large demon of Naraku's that came from the forest. Sango shot her Hiraikotsu at Kagura, who dodged it, swiftly pulling out her feather again and flying up into the air. One of the saimyosho came to her and she looked surprised. "He wants me to come back?" It buzzed loudly.

"We'll continue this soon, Inuyasha." She flew off and everything quickly cleared, the demon that helped her had already been sucked into Miroku's palm.

"I wonder what that was about..." Kagome said, putting her arrow back in her quiver. Sango nodded. They all looked over to the bushes where Sora was. She smiled nervously.

Soon, they were back on the road and asking Sora questions. Shippo had told them where she found the jewel shard.

"How did Shippo get in the hole with you when he was in the bush?" Sango wondered aloud.

"I didn't! It was the acorn that I gave her. It was from my dad. He said that it mixes with that person's energy and forms something or in this case someone that always will protect them." They looked past Sora, to Raiden who was right behind her.

Raiden looked down at Sora, who blushed. "Well...I know that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me if he could help it..."

"That is just, too sweet!" Kagome exclaimed. "Anyway, I'm just glad no one was seriously hurt."

"Hey, Sora? How did you know that the acorn wasn't going to turn into a giant leaf or something?" Sango asked. Everyone stayed silent, realizing that it was a legitimate question.

"Well..." Sora said after a while. "I guess I didn't. I just trusted my instincts and everything just fell into place I guess." She said, frowning slightly. "Does that make sense?"

"Actually, it does." Kagome giggled. They continued walking, oblivious to the pair or red eyes staring at them from a bush.

"Soon...Very soon..."

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! I hope it wasn't too short for you v.v

**Angel:** Well, I'm just glad I was able to get this out. I'm on a road trip so...yeah xD not a lot of computers available in cars.

**Inuyasha: **Are you sure it wasn't just your laziness?

**Angel: **YES I'm sure! *huff*

**Sango and Kagome: **If you say so~ *teasing*

**Miroku**: Would there happen to be anything sexual happening soon?

**Everyone: **...*face palm* Typical Miroku...

**Angel: **Before this turns into a very bad debate o.o Thank you for reading! I would enjoy a review or two; if it's not too much xD I own nothing!

See you!


	9. News for my readers!

Dear everyone who reads my stories,

I, Angel-Demon1, have posted this to announce that I'm switching sites. With all this nonsense that's happening, I'm starting to really dislike fanfiction .-. (And youtube. But that's not what I'm here to talk about.)

If you'd like to continue reading my stories, please feel free to read them on **yourfanfiction . com ((Remove Spaces))**

I haven't posted them yet, but I have my account there. I'm still trying to figure it out. Honestly, it has better tags/warnings on there than on FF. which I think allows you to find the stories you want to read easier. Although, there aren't many stories on there yet, I'm sure it'll grow soon!

So, if you want to continue reading my stories, please find/follow me on yourfanfiction! :D

That's all I wanted to say!

Sincerely,

A disgruntled AD1

_((PPS. I will still update every other weekend for BAW. And I'm most likely going to start updating Unexpected Love soon. The others are still on Hiatus!))_


End file.
